


A candle passed on.

by GimmeADamnMic



Series: Fraxus Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Old gays escorting young gays to a festival, Slow Dancing, freed & wendy r bros after their mission together dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmeADamnMic/pseuds/GimmeADamnMic
Summary: Freed hadn't been wary when Wendy had approached him, but he had felt a certain type of nervousity that usually appears when someone who's seen you in less than graceful states approaches you. That is, until she stands right before him and he can pick up the little telltale signs that she's far more nervous than he is. Shuffling with her feet, bouncing toe to toe, yep the child's jumpy alright.Deciding to give her time to speak her mind, he merely gives her a questioning glance and in return, is met with puffed up cheeks and little fists balled in determination. "Mister Freed!" she yells and he winces a bit at the volume, making the girl colour red. "Yes?", he politely answers and Wendy aggressively sits down on the chair in front of him. "I have come to bargain!" she continues, face still determined but voice definitely a bit softer.
Relationships: Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell, Freed Justine & Wendy Marvell, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: Fraxus Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830271
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74
Collections: Fraxus Week 2020





	A candle passed on.

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of fraxus week: he likes guys

Freed hadn't been wary when Wendy had approached him, but he had felt a certain type of nervousity that usually appears when someone who's seen you in less than graceful states approaches you. That is, until she stands right before him and he can pick up the little telltale signs that she's far more nervous than he is. Shuffling with her feet, bouncing toe to toe, yep the child's jumpy alright. 

Deciding to give her time to speak her mind, he merely gives her a questioning glance and in return, is met with puffed up cheeks and little fists balled in determination. "Mister Freed!" she yells and he winces a bit at the volume, making the girl colour red. "Yes?", he politely answers and Wendy aggressively sits down on the chair in front of him. "I have come to bargain!" she continues, face still determined but voice definitely a bit softer. 

"Have you now?" He smiles in amusement, but tries his hardest to come across as non-judgemental. Most of the time coming across in such a manner is the least of his concerns, but he's got the feeling that Miss Marvell wouldn't like it very much. "I will give you this", she states and puts a pouch filled with tooth-rotting sweets in front of him, opened and well within reach. "And in return, you will accompany me and uhh... a certain partner in crime to the Festival of Fiore in Crocus." 

Suppresing a smile and the urge to pat her head, he leans back, pretending to think it over. He hates overly sugared sweets and even if he didn't, there wasn't much stopping him from taking them and leaving. "I don't know Miss Marvell", he lazily drawls and she tenses up, "I don't know if I can agree to your terms. How 'bout this", he says, faking some type of accent and leaning forward conspiratorialy. She giggles, leans forward too and takes on the accent as well. "What's ya offuhr, Mister uhhh Freed?"

"My last name is Justine, if you were wondering", he interjects politely and she oohs softly, probably remembering it. "Here's the offer lil missy, you take this pouch right back", he says and slides it back to her, "Instead ya give me exactly one nice picture of that evening. Ya've got one of those polaroids dun'ya? Also, I'll be bringing a partner in crime of me own aswell."

"Oh okay", she says, already forgetting about the accent. "I can do that, thank you Mister Freed." He shakes his head. "No need to thank me and you can just call me Freed. Calling me Mister makes me feel old." Cocking her head, Wendy gives him a confused look. "Well aren't you? You're like, twenty or something. A whole adult." 

Immediately, Freed is blessed with a flashback to yesterday, where he had stubbed his toe on the same table leg, three times in a row. Wendy, bless her heart, continues. "My other option was my team, but I'd like to enjoy the festival, not burn it down, you know?" 

"Then I'll be leaving Ever and Bicks at home", he says, thinking about the things they've destroyed together. Contrary to team Natsu however, they've got a few good liars on their team and are consequently not known as an utter disaster of a team (though thanks to certain situations, they definitely qualify). Naturally he waves off Wendy's questioning gaze, unable to throw his team under the bus like that. 

"Then me and my accomplice will meet up with you and Chelia at the station tomorrow?" Wendy nods before letting out a startled little gasp. "I didn't tell you that! Are you actually smart Mister Freed?" 

"I'd like to think so", he frankly replies, brows furrowed and Wendy merely shrugs. "Our mission together", is all the context she gives and honestly, also the only context needed. "Ah", is the delightful answer he offers before they part ways. It's the most graceful one he's got for now. 

The festival is fun, Wendy decides, swinging Chelia's hand about as the both of them skip from booth to booth. Even with their money combined, the amount they could comfortably spend is pretty low. This problem was solved by either Freed or Laxus chipping in when either of them has been staring too long or too wistful at a certain booth. Both of them had fervently tried to refuse, but Freed had merely shrugged. "Don't worry about it, we have the luck of being financially stable adults." Laxus had added his own two cents. "Just go and be happy go lucky little squirts, it suits you two better." 

It's no wonder that Freed had brought Laxus along, Wendy realises, because the two are practically joined at the hip. By having the opportunity to watch them during the day, she comes to the conclusion that it's also no surprise that Laxus had agreed to come along, as the two of them are clearly close. Although they bully each other quite a bit and are ridiculously competitive (when she had see them 'playing' icehockey, she wondered if it had been a good idea to see them as responsible adults), they openly cherish each other. 

The sound of violins catches her attention and hand in hand, she and Chelia go to investigate, the adults following in tow. The source of the upbeat music is a group of musicians and on the square they're gathered, there are also people dancing, waving intricate designs with their bodies. She really wants to join, but can't figure out what patterns the people are making and what the exact sequence of the steps is. Looking at Chelia, it quickly becomes clear that the other girl doesn't know either. 

"Young Lady, may I have this dance?" a voice interrupts her then and it's Freed reaching out his hand. "As soon as you've got the steps down, I'll let the two of you dance together. Let's lay the foundation down first." He helps her with the steps, explaining them in a soft voice and helping her find the beat. It's fun. When glancing at Laxus, who's trying to teach an overenthusiastic Chelia the same steps, she finds herself giggling at the lack of progress. 

"Are we laughing at people who are learning Miss Marvell?" he asks her, hidden grin obvious in his voice. "Then let's see how you yourself fare when the tempo picks up", he says and right at that moment it does. For a little while, Wendy holds her own, but then she has to give up. It's simply too much, she thinks and whines a bit theatrically about it at Chelia who also had had to tap out, as she lays her head on the other girl's lap. Together, they watch as the two older men dance, skipping from partner to partner until they finally meet each other right when the music ends. 

"Boo", Chelia says softly, stroking Wendy's hair. "I wanted to see some competitive dancing. I think they would've turned it into an amical fistfight in seconds. That's just how boys and their friendships work", she says sagely and Wendy nods. 

A new song starts, romantic and slow unlike the previous one and instead of meeting up with the girls, the men seem to melt into each other and forget the rest of the world exists. Their grip, previously somewhat clumsy and harsh from being thrown at each other in the last second of a song, softens considerably and becomes more intimate with hands upon hips and distances close. The sweet song is short, but the accompanying dance oh so telling. Their touches speak of familiarity and their expression of closeness, of a love that's built on a sturdy friendship and had bloomed into more. 

"Oh", she whispers, "He likes guys." She isn't sure who exactly she's referring to, but the words tumble out of her mouth, clumsy and not really what she wanted to say. "People are staring at them", she continues, a bit uncomfortable by some of the glares and hyperaware of her own position. "But it doesn't change a thing, does it?" Chelia says absentmindedly. "They are in loves and they are dancing. Does the world even exist when you're so near your lover?" Sinking back into the comfort of Chelia petting her hair, Wendy comes to the conclusion that no, it doesn't. 

They end the day by watching the fireworks together and from the corner of her eyes, Wendy catches Freed and Laxus exchancing a quick kiss. Turning her head away to give them privacy, she meets Chelia's eyes and the unspoken look of 'you saw that too right?' is present. With a little squeeze to Chelia's hand, she steps closer and puts her arms around the other girl as they watch the fireworks together. They aren't at the stage of admitting feelings or kissing yet, but looking at the adults who are doing alright, Wendy feels secure. They give her hope for her own future love, as theirs (a love already burning longer than hers), hadn't been stomped out by the world yet. Things would be alright and she had all the time in the world to make them turn out that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my dudes! Hit me up on tumblr, fairiesherefairiesthere :3


End file.
